Prisoner of love
by Sataie
Summary: Aragorn ist tot. Und Arwen wird von Vorwürfen und Selbstzweifeln geplagt. Doch was für Gefühle hegt Eowyn für die stolze Elbenmaid...? Doch lest selbst...
1. Default Chapter

Hallo! Das hier sind die ersten Zeilen unserer ersten gemeinsam geschriebenen fanfiction...  
  
Zoe & Sataie proudly present:  
The Prolog ^^  
  
naja lest es euch durch.... eigentlich ist es nur durch spass entstanden, aber aus spass wird bekanntlich ernst *g*  
  
und wenn wir ein paar reviews bekommen schreiben wir auch sicher weiter (wir brauchen Motivation.......)  
_________  
Im Laufe des Tages hatten sich tiefblaue Wolken von Norden her zu bewegt. Am Morgen war es noch sonnig und, wie für diese Zeit des Jahres typisch, feuchtwarm gewesen. Doch nun verdunkelten die Türme aus schwebendem Wasser die Sonne.  
Eine starke Brise, die schon fast sturmesgleich genannt werden konnte, wehte über die Ländereien der Bauern Gondors und rüttelte an den Fensterläden der Häuser. Viele Menschen hatten sich in ihre Kammern zurückgezogen, in der Hoffnung, der scharfe Wind würde ihre Ernte verschonen.  
Gepeitscht vom Sturm stoben die kleinen, weißen Blumen, von denen die Grabhügel der Herrscher Gondors bewachsen waren auseinander. Und nicht selten streckte einer der wenigen schweren Regentropfen, die dann und wann vom Himmel kamen, die feinen Blütenköpfe nieder.  
Es schien wie ein Kampf.  
Und auch im Innern der schwarzgewandeten Frau, die der Zeremonie beiwohnte, tobte ein Kampf.  
Sie trat gegen ihre Wut an, die sie mit jedem Moment mehr und mehr ergriff, und gegen ihre eigene Unfähigkeit.  
Und sie kämpfte mit den Tränen.  
Sie wusste genau, sie hätte ihn retten können, Aragorn wäre sicher noch am Leben, wenn sie Minas Tirith nicht verlassen hätte! Wenn sie nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen wären...  
Unwillkürlich zog sie ihren dünnen, schwarzen Schleier tiefer ins Gesicht.  
Eisgrauer Dunst lag zwischen den Hügeln, zwischen denen sich eine große Menschenmenge versammelt hatte um Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, König von Gondor und Herr der Dunedain, das letzte Geleit zu geben.  
Obwohl es nicht nebelig war, waren die Gewänder Vieler durchnässt, sodass sie auf Aussenstehende wie wabernde Schatten gewirkt hätte.  
Die Frau stand ganz am Rande, etwas entfernt von der Menge der Anderen und doch nah genug an der Graböffnung, dass sie den Leichnam ihres toten Gemahls genaustens betrachten konnte.  
Doch sie war nicht alleine. Neben ihr stand Legolas, der Elb, der dem König immer ein treuer Freund gewesen war und der in der Stunde des Todes seine Hand gehalten hatte.  
Arwen wandte sich ihm leicht zu und musterte ihn. Ganz in schwarz stand er da, sein Gesicht unbewegt und wie versteinert. Ihr Blick wanderte hinunter, bis zu seiner rechten Hand, eine silberne Kette funkelte im Zwielicht. Sie schluckte, als sie erkannte, dass es sich bei diesem Geschmeide um die Kette handelte, die sie Aragorn geschenkt hatte, als dieser noch in der Blüte seines Lebens gewesen war.  
Legolas schien ihren Blick gespürt zu haben, denn er senkte den Kopf und blickte ihr kurz in die Augen.  
"Ihr wundert euch über diese Kette", flüsterte er. "Aragorn gab sie mir, damit ich euch an seiner statt schütze. Doch wenn ihr wollt, gebe ich sie euch zurück."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
So war es schließlich doch Aragorns letzter Wille, dass sie mit Legolas nach Westen ginge. Sie würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Wenn die Zeit da wäre, würde sie Legolas folgen und sich an den Küsten Valinors von dem Letzten trennen, was sie nun noch mit dem Sterblichen verbandt.  
  
Sie ließ die Zeremonie an sich vorbeirauschen, ohne groß etwas davon mitzubekommen, sie hob kurz den Kopf als Legolas seinen Platz neben ihr verließ um sich von Aragorn zu verabschieden. Mehr nahm sie jedoch nicht wahr.  
Warum?  
Wieso war sie nicht in Minas Tirith gewesen?  
Sie sah die Leute bei sich, die sich zu ihr umwandten und ihr mit traurigen Augen ihr Beileid aussprachen, doch sie achtete gar nicht auf die Menschen, die nicht mehr für sie waren als Unbekannte.  
All diese Menschen, in schwarz gehüllt, trauernd.  
Doch was wollten sie hier?  
Sie hatten betrübt auf das Grab geblickt und sahen sie, Arwen, mitleidig an , bevor sie die Hügel verließen, aber warum?  
Sie trauerten nicht, wie sie trauerte, verstanden nicht, wie sie sich fühlte.  
Sie sahen nur den König in dem Toten, mehr war er nicht für diese Menschen, eine Person, in dessen Händen das Schicksal aller gelegen hatte. Ein König, der nun tot war. Es würde ein neuer König kommen.  
Sie aber, sie hatte den Menschen hinter diesem König gekannt, den fürsorglichen Freund, den zärtlichen Geliebten.  
Sie hatte alles mit ihm geteilt, Freund und Leid und Schmerz. Und sie hatte ihm ihre Unsterblichkeit geschenkt. Doch noch nicht einmal das hatte sie ihm wirklich geben können, denn nun besaß Legolas die Kette. Aragorn hatte sich geweigert, sie mit sich in sein Grab zu nehmen, hatte Legolas ihr versichert.  
Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, eine Geste, die ihr Trost spenden sollte, ihr ihre Trauer aber nur noch deutlicher vor Augen führte. Dennoch, die feingliedrige Hand blieb wo sie war. Arwen spürte, wie sie an Kraft gewann, die Hand hielt sie fest, gab ihr Halt, ließ sie nicht in ihrer Trauer versinken.  
  
Die Trauerfeier war vorbei, die Menschen nun endlich alle verschwunden.  
Und sie stand immer noch dort zwischen den Hügeln, im schüttenden Regen.  
Sie war vollkommen alleine, ihr Schleier verbarg ihr Gesicht und sie starrte trauernd auf den Boden unter sich. Der Regen schlug immer heftiger auf die zarten Blüten nieder, die nun vollends ihre Köpfe hängen ließen.  
Eine weitere Gestalt stand hinter Arwen in der Senke, in der sich Aragorns Grab befand.  
Auch sie war in ein schwarzes Gewand gehüllt, doch eine Kapuze schützte sie vor dem prasselnden Regen. Eine feine goldglänzende Strähne schaute neugierig aus dem wallenden Stoff der Kapuze hervor, es würde nur wenige Augenblicke dauern, bis sie vollkommen durchnässt war, so wie die beiden Gestalten, die einsam in den Hügeln standen.  
Sie wollte Arwen doch helfen, aber sie wusste nicht, wie.  
Sie wusste ja selbst kaum mit dieser Trauer und dem unsagbaren Schmerz umzugehen. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie groß die Trauer Arwens sein musste, ihre Einsamkeit.  
Ihr selbst hatte Aragorn auch viel bedeutet, einst hatte sie ihn mit kindlicher Naivität geliebt, doch schon früh hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass ihr großer Held eine starke Frau an seiner Seite benötigte, die sie nie hätte sein können.  
Und nun versuchte sie mit ganzem Herzen, dieser starken Frau in ihrem Kummer beizustehen. Auch wenn es nur eine schützende und stützende Hand war, die sie geben konnte.  
Sie legte ihre kalten Finger vorsichtig abermals auf die Schulter der Elbin, mit leichtem Druck so wie sie es bereits einige Zeit während der Trauerfeier getan hatte.  
Sie fühlte sich so ohnmächtig und vollkommen hilflos. Es gab nichts, was sie sonst noch tun konnte.  
Sie würde Arwen so gerne einfach in den Arm nehmen, sie festhalten und ihr Kraft geben.  
Doch sie war die Königen Gondors, ausserdem eine stolze Elbin. Sie war keine Frau der man sich so einfach nach Belieben nähern konnte.  
Wenn sie es versuchen würde, wie würde die Königin reagieren?  
Sie wusste sich auf diese Frage keine Antwort zu geben und so beließ sie es bei der seichten Berührung.  
Aber sie wusste, sie würde bei ihr bleiben und sie nicht in ihrer Trauer alleine lassen.  
"Eowyn..."  
Sie fuhr bei dem Klang ihres Namens erschrocken ein wenig zusammen - was würde nun kommen?  
"Ich danke dir für deinen Beistand."  
______  
  
So das wars für den anfang....  
  
Wir verabschieden uns.... ^^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Hallo!  
so hier ist jetzt erstmal das zweite chapter (ich weiß icht warum, aber ich mag das wort *g*)  
ich hoffe es gefällt...  
  
@elektra121: ja da hast du unstere andeutung richtig verstanden ^^ mal schauen ob wir das alles so hinbekommen, wie wir es uns vorstellen... ich hoffe es ^^  
danke für deine reviews!!! das motiviert!!! *knuddel*  
___________  
Chapter 1  
  
Arwen hatte sich in ihr Gemach zurückgezogen um zu ruhen, der Tag und die Bestattung in den Hügeln hatten an ihren sowieso schon angeschlagenen Kräften gezerrt.  
Nun stand sie am Fenster, blickte hinaus in den Sturm und wartete.  
Worauf?  
Sie wusste es selbst nicht. Ihr Kopf war merkwürdig leer.  
Nur das Bild Aragorns, wie er sich zu ihr umwandte, als sie ihn das letzte Mal lebend zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, erschien immer wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Er hatte sich tief in ihre Seele gebrannt - sein stummer, anklagender Blick.  
Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie sich umdrehte und ihren Blick durch die Kammer schweifen ließ. Sie wusste nicht ob sie beim Anblick des großen nun schwarzbezogenen Bettes betrübter wurde oder ob sie schon die ganze Zeit geweint hatte.  
Aragorns Abwesenheit schien hier nagender und unerträglicher zu sein, als sonst irgendwo in Minas Tirith.  
Sie würde den Umzug in ein anderes Gemach vorschlagen, gleich am Morgen des nächsten Tages.  
Zu viele Erinnerungen waren an dieses Zimmer mit seinen hohen Fenstern und der überwältigenden Aussicht auf Gondor geknüpft.  
Und zu viele Erinnerungen an die zahlreichen Nächte, die sie glücklich mit ihrem geliebten Aragorn hier zu zweit verbracht hatten, die Pflichten des Königs und der Königin vergessend.  
Ein schwaches Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren bedrückenden Gedanken.  
Sie schluckte schwer und zwang sich, eine Antwort zu geben, sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, nun irgend jemanden zu Gesicht zu bekommen.  
"Ja...?" Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und zögernd.  
Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und einer der Bediensteten trat ein, er verneigte sich tief vor seiner Königin und sprach dann leise:  
"Euer Hoheit, ihr werdet sehnlichst erwartet. Die Mahlzeit ist aufgetragen..."  
An seinem Blick erkannte sie ein tiefes Mitgefühl zu ihr. Sie nickte.  
"Ich komme sofort."  
Nelwe war der persönliche Diener Aragorns gewesen, er hatte ihn verehrt, nicht wie einen König, sondern wie einen Helden. Aragorn war sein Vorbild gewesen und Arwen hatte dies immer mit einem Lächeln bemerkt.  
Er wandte sich um und verließ die Kammer, die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet lassend.  
Ein tiefer Seufzer noch, und dann straffte sich ihr feingliedriger Körper.  
Sie warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und bemerkte achselzuckend die dunklen Ringe unter ihren blassen Augen, die von ihren zahlreichen schlaflosen Nächten herrührten.  
  
Stumm blickte sie auf die prächtig gedeckte Tafel vor sich.  
Kerzen flackerten und ließen auf den Gesichtern der Ratgeber neben ihr befremdliche Schatten tanzen.  
Die allerfeinsten Leckerbissen aus allen Teilen des Reiches waren aufgetischt worden und die geladenen Gäste ließen es sich schmecken.  
'Was tue ich überhaupt hier?' fragte sie sich in Gedanken, als ihr Blick zu dem leeren Platz neben ihr wanderte.  
'Er war immer der Kopf der Tafel und das soll jetzt alles gewesen sein? Es soll einfach jemand Neues kommen und die vielen Gäste willkommen heißen?'  
Sie seufzte bekümmert.  
Sie starrte vor sich auf ihren leeren Teller und lauschte den Geräuschen, die die Schritte der Bediensteten auf dem kalten Steinfussboden verursachten. Es war ein merkwürdiger Klang, seltsam leer und ohne Nachhall, so als verschluckte der Stein jedes Leben.  
Stimmen mischten sich in diese Laute, Gemurmel der Menschen, die um sie herumsaßen. Menschen...?  
"Meine Königin...?"  
Sie schaute weiterhin stumm auf den Tisch.  
"Ihr wirkt so abwesend..."  
Langsam hob sie den Kopf und starrte den alten Mann, der zu ihrer Rechten auf der Längsseite der Tafel saß, irritiert an. Sein weißer Bart ließ ihn ehrwürdig und weise erscheinen, doch Arwen wusste genau, dass sie sich von diesem Eindruck nicht täuschen lassen durfte - zu oft hatte Aragorn sie vor diesem Mann gewarnt.  
Dragomir war seit jeher gerissen und hinterlistig gewesen, stets auf seine eigenen Vorteile bedacht.  
Auch ohne Aragorns Warnung hätte sie auch so die negative Einstellung des Alten gespürt.  
Und als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, fuhr er bei ihren Worten ein Wenig zusammen.  
"Wo ist Legolas?"  
Dragomir hustete.  
Es schienen nicht die Worte gewesen zu sein, die er erhofft hatte. Insgeheim lächelte sie in sich hinein. Nein, sie würde ihm nicht die Chance geben, in diesem Reich die Oberhand zu bekommen.  
Wenn es nötig war, würde sie Legolas jedem anderen vorziehen, denn sie wusste genau, dass der Thron Gondors heißbegehrt war.  
"Nun... Der Herr Elb hat es vorgezogen sich zurückzuziehen.  
Habt Ihr in den letzten Stunden über das Anliegen Eurer Ratgeber nachgedacht?"  
Sie nickte.  
Sie konnte Legolas nur zu gut verstehen, auch sie selbst zog die Einsamkeit der Gesellschaft der ränkeschmiedenden Ratgebern vor.  
"Und was..."  
Mit einer raschen Handbewegung brachte Arwen ihn zum Schweigen.  
"Ich empfange euch nach dem Mahl im Audienzsaal. Dann werde ich Euch verkünden, was ich zu tun gedenke."  
"Aber der König hat immer hier mit uns..."  
Sie schaute ihn ärgerlich an.  
"Ich bin der König, vergesst das nicht, Dragomir. Und ich ordne an, dass ihr nachher vor mir erscheint!"  
________  
das ging mal wieder alles viel zu schnell... aber wir wissen schon wie es weitergehen sol....   
  
ciao Eure Sataie! 


	3. Chapter 2

Hallooooo! and here we're back again ^^   
  
unser nächstes kapitel schon????  
  
ach ja schöne grüße an alle von zoe-chan *knuddel*   
  
wir haben uns voll über eure reviews gefreut!!!!   
  
und ja, wir hatten gestern und vorgestern politi, lest selbst was dabei herausgekommen ist *lach*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ich heiße Euch willkommen, Söhne der fünf Familien, die seit jeher die helfenden Herren Gondors stellen.  
  
Tretet näher."  
  
Arwen hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit umgezogen.  
  
Sie stand nun mit dem Rücken zu den eingetretenen Ratgebern und schaute aus dem Finster. Das nachtblaue Kleid unterstrich ihre vornehme Blässe und eine einzelne Haarsträhne fiel aus dem hochgesteckten Haar auf den weichen Stoff.  
  
Sie drehte sich aus einer plötzlichen Bewegung heraus um und schritt zu den zwei Thronen, die in der Mitte des mit feinverarbeiteten Wandteppichen behangenen Raum seit eh und je standen.  
  
Der Kleinere war für die Königin bestimmt, das Holz war nicht ganz so prächtig verziert und die Sitzfläche war mit einem schlichten naturfarbenen Kissen ausgefüllt.  
  
Der Thron des Herrschers jedoch, zur linken des Kleineren, schien groß und mächtig über alles zu blicken. Königsblaue Kissen unterstrichen die feinen Schnitzereien, die Menschen, Helden und Könige, und seltsame Wesen, die vielleicht niemals existiert hatten, darstellten, Tiere, die seit Urzeiten nicht mehr gesehen worden waren.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick - und eine Entscheidung, schneller als ein Blitz getrofFin, sollten die Zukunft des Reiches bestimmen.  
  
Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Gruppe der Ratgeber, als Arwen sich auf dem Thron des Königs niederließ.  
  
Sie schloß einen Moment lang die Augen, wie um sich zu konzentrieren, dann hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte die Männer herausfordernd an.  
  
"Nun meine Herren Gelehrten, Ihr wolltet mit mir reden. Hier bin ich, also sprecht!" sagte sie bestimmt und mit fester Stimme, woraufhin wieder ein erstauntes, ja vielleicht sogar entsetztes Raunen zu hören war. Denn wer hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass die Elbin zu solchen Worten fähig gewesen wäre?  
  
Leise lächelte Arwen in sich hinein, während sie die Menschen genau musterte, keine einzige Reaktion blieb ihr verborgen. Ristan aus der Familie der Ragonier und sein Neffe, der allerdings einer anderen Familie angehörte, Westron, standen nahe beieinander und warFin Dragomir, dem selbsternannten Wortführer der Ratgeber, auffordernde Blicke zu.  
  
"Nun..." begann er zu sprechen. "Wir sind die königlichen Ratgeber. Unsere Aufgabe ist, sich um die Zukunft unseres Landes Gedanken zu machen."  
  
Er verstummte und schien auf eine Antwort Arwens zu warten. Doch sie blickte still die anderen Mitglieder des Rates an und sagte kein Wort. Sie musste sich Mühe geben, ihre Gedanken nicht abschweiFin zu lassen, war nicht gerade einfach.  
  
"Ich denke, ich sollte ohne Umschweife und Beschönigungen mein, nein," verbesserte er sich schnell, mit einem nervösen Seitenblick zu der undurchsichtigen Elbin hin. "Unser Anliegen hervorbringen. Unser Land, Gondor braucht einen neuen Herrscher!"  
  
Sie war auf diese Worte gefasst gewesen, sie hatte sich darauf vorbereitet, hatte diese Worte erwartet. Doch nun traFin sie die Bedeutung dieser einfachen Wörter mit einer Wucht, sodass sie kurz die Augen schließen musste um nicht zu straucheln.  
  
Ein neuer Herrscher also? Der den Platz Aragorn einnehmen sollte? Sie schluckte. Er war unersetzbar!  
  
Aber vielleicht war er das ja nur für sie selbst. Sie spürte wie warme Tränen in ihr aufstiegen und sie musste mit aller Kraft dagegen ankämpFin, die Fassung zu verlieren.  
  
"Ihr scheint nicht lange über diese Worte nachgedacht zu haben, Dragomir. Was ist mit Euch, Fin?" Sie lächelte dem jungen Mann mit dem hageren Gesicht und dem kurzen, etwas struppigen Haar, direkt zu, wohlwissend, dass Fin zu jung war um nicht unter dem Einfluss der Alten zu stehen und zu jung um nicht dem Charme einer Frau zu widerstehen.  
  
"Ich... Nun ja, ich..." er stockte und nahm dann allerdings allen Mut zusammen um seine wirkliche Meinung ohne Stottern zum Vorschein zu bringen.  
  
"Wenige Tage ist es her, seit Herr Aragorn uns verlassen hat. Er hat sein Leben und seinen Tod Gondor gewidmet, er hat seinen letzten Atemzug für uns getan, um uns vor den widerwärtigen, wildernden Orks an den Grenzen zu schützen!"  
  
Ja, Fin hatte Recht, es war richtig gewesen, auf seine Loyalität dem König und der Wahrheit gegenüber zu vertrauen!  
  
Fin würde sicherlich noch länger als Dragomir und die anderen dem Ratsstab angehören.  
  
"Das Volk hat auf diesen König vertraut!  
  
Niemals zuvor ist ein König so bejubelt worden, den Menschen ging es gut und -"  
  
"Was wollt Ihr uns mit diesen Lobeshymnen sagen, Herr Fin, Femors Sohn?" unterbrach ihn Dragomir mit kalter Stimme.  
  
Der jüngere wandte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn grimmig an.  
  
"Lasst das Volk trauern! Was es jetzt braucht ist kein neuer Herrscher, sondern Zeit zu trauern. Das ist etwas, was auch wir benötigen sollten." fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die anderen Ratgeber hinzu.  
  
Arwen nickte. Es stimmte. Selbst wenn das Volk sofort einen neuen König bekommen würde, so würde es zu viel verlangen und sich und dem Herrscher einen qualvollen Untergang bereiten. Fin wusste es und die nach Macht Gierenden wussten es in ihrem tiefsten Innersten sicherlich auch. Doch das war der Unterschied zwischen denjenigen, die auf das Wohl aller bedacht waren und denjenigen, denen es nur auf ihre eigenen Vorteil ankam.  
  
Als Dragomir ärgerlich zu einem Konter anheben wollte, unterbrach sie ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung.  
  
"Gondor hat einen König, Gondor braucht keinen Neuen!  
  
Ich will nichts mehr hören, wenn Ihr einmal an das Volk gedacht hättet, dann wären Euch Fins Worte nicht wie Lobeshymnen oder dergleichen vorgekommen.  
  
Der König braucht keine stets auf ihren eigenen Vorteil besehenen Ratgeber, die ihn einfach so hinterrücks verraten würden, würde es ihnen nutzen.  
  
Geht nun. Und wenn es so weitergeht, wie es zwischen uns begonnen hat, dann kann ich Euch nicht gewehr leisten, dass ihr Euch im nächsten Somer noch des Titels eines Ratgebers rühmen dürft."  
  
~~^-^~~  
  
und das wars auch schon wieder *euch mal megadolle knuddeln*  
  
bye  
  
Zoe und Hermes 


	4. Chapter 3

uuuuiiiii!!!! sooo liebe revies!!  
  
da machts dooch gleich viel mehr spass etwas zu schreiben *freu*  
  
@Elektra, laura und blackangelgirl: Eowyn kommt *überlegt* auch bald wieder vor, ich glaub im nächsten chapter dann, oder das darauf...  
  
naja hab erst lange überlegt ob das so zu arwen passen würde, aber euch scheints ja zu gefallen ^^  
  
aber hier ist erstmal das nächste chapter:  
  
_______  
  
chapter 3  
  
Dieser Tag hatte wirklich an den Kräften der sonst so ausdauernden Elbin gezerrt. Wie sie so auf ihrem Bett, eingewickelt in viele weiche Decken und Kissen, dalag, kam sie sich mit einem Mal furchtbar alt vor.  
  
Sicher, sie war alt. Doch für eine Elbin war dies schließlich nichts besonderes, doch für einen Menschen?  
  
Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, aber vielleicht war sie nach all den Jahren in Minas Tirith als Königin eines sterblichen Volkes selbst ein wenig menschlich geworden.  
  
Wahrscheinlich war es so, schließlich war ihre Trauer so groß wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.  
  
Sie hatte sich immer sicher sein können, ihre Liebsten lebend wieder zu sehen. Als sie Bruchtal verlassen hatte um in Gondor zu leben. Als sie das Kind in Imladris zurückgelassen hatte, selbst als ihre Sippe beschlossen hatte, nach Valinor zu gehen, war Arwen im Klaren gewesen, dass sie den Ihren eines Tages folgen würde! Auch als sie vor einigen Tagen Minas Tirith verlassen hatte um das Kind zu holen, hatte sie erwartet, dass sich nichts ändern würde.  
  
Was für ein Schock war es gewesen, als sie feststellen musste, dass nichts jemals wieder so werden würde wie es vor einigen Tagen noch gewesen war.  
  
Die Nachricht von Aragorn Tod war erst unvorstellbar gewesen, der Schmerz den sie verspürt hatte und immer noch verspürte immens und kaum etwas hatte sie ein wenig trösten können.  
  
Wie er das so auf seinem Totenlager gelegen hatte, so unendlich kalt, doch das Gesicht in seiner gewohnten Erhabenheit. Selbst mit seinem hohen Alter eines Dunedain sah er noch jung aus wie eh und je, und hätte er nicht die Ansätze seines Bartes gehabt, so hätte man ihn für einen Elben halten können. Er sag aus, als schliefe er nur.  
  
Doch vor allem hatte nichts ihre Schuldgefühle vermindern können.  
  
Denn wenn sie nicht gen Bruchtal gereist wäre, hätte sie ihn vielleicht mittels ihrer wenigen, bescheidenen Magie retten können.  
  
Sie schluchzte leise, als die Erinnerungen sie zu überwältigen drohten.  
  
Der letzte Abend gemeinsam mit ihm...  
  
Arwen erinnerte sich noch genau, sie hatten gespeist und sich dann zurückgezogen.  
  
Sie hatte sich in die Bibliothek begeben, denn dieser Ort war ihr immer sehr warm und vertraut vorgekommen, seit sie nach Minas Tirith gekommen war, ein Ort der Zuflucht.  
  
Sie hatte sich für ein paar Momente Ruhe und Frieden verschaffen wollen, bevor sie nach Bruchtal aufbrechen würde, doch Aragorns schnelle Schritte draußen auf dem Gang hatten sie keine Ruhe finden lassen...  
  
Die Elbin bemerkte kaum, wie sie in einen leichten Schlaf fiel, der ihr allerdings genaustens ihre Erinnerungen noch näher bringen sollte.  
  
Denn sie träumte.  
  
Das Licht der kleinen Kerze flackerte unruhig hin und her und legte dunkle Schatten auf die Wände aus Büchern, unzählige Bücher in vielen verschiedenen Sprachen standen in den hölzernen Regalen, doch Arwen war es in dem unscheinbaren Licht nicht möglich auch nur einen Titel auf den alten ledernen Buchrücken zu entziffern.  
  
Aufgeregte Schritte draußen auf dem Gang unterbrachen die Stille, in der die Elbin versunken gewesen war - Aragorns Schritte. Ohne auch nur den geringsten Laut zu verursachen, nachdem seine Fußtritte eben noch so laut und ununterdrückt zu vernehmen gewesen waren, öffnete er die Tür, ging auf seine Frau zu und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter.  
  
"Arwen, Geliebte..."  
  
Sie spürte seinen Atem auf der nackten Haut ihrer Schulter und ein angenehmer Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Doch konnte sie den besorgten Tonfall in seiner Stimme nicht überhören, so gerne sie es auch wollte.  
  
"Du bist wirklich nicht von deinem Entschluß abzubringen?"  
  
Sie drehte sich langsam um, schaute ihn direkt an und nickte dann zögernd.  
  
"Ich werde morgen früh gen Bruchtal aufbrechen."  
  
Aragorn ließ seine Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer Haute verharrt hatte, sinken. Seine Züge wirkten besorgt, Kummer hatte sich in seine klaren Augen gelegt und Angst, Angst um sie. Er schaute sie vollkommen ernst an und sagte mit ein wenig vorwurfsvoller und gleichermaßen besorgter Stimme:  
  
"Du weißt genau, dass dies das Letzte ist, was ich möchte, das du tust."  
  
"Das weiß ich." antwortete Arwen nüchtern. Sie wusste, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde. Denn sie hatten sämtliche Abende zuvor genau über dieses Thema geredet. Aragorn würde wieder lautstark seine Meinung kundtun und ihre Argumente nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen.  
  
"Warum setzt du mich dann diesen Sorgen aus, die ich mir machen werde? Arwen, ich habe Angst um dich! Orks treiben sich herum, viele Orks und -"  
  
"Und ich weiß mich zu wehren." Sie blickte ihn lächelnd und aufmunternd zu gleich an. "Ich werde allein reisen. Dann kann ich mich schneller bewegen und mich auch verstecken, wenn es nötig wäre."  
  
Sie strich ihm mit den Fingern über seine Lippen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich und ich werde zu dir zurückkehren, doch lass uns nun bitte nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Ich bitte dich." Ein wenig verstimmt drehte sie sich wieder um und starrte auf die flackernde Flamme der Kerze, die einsam auf einem Tischchen stand.  
  
Doch statt einer Antwort beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und ließ sie wieder seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren.  
  
Jedes einzelne Häarchen stellte sich in Sekundenschnelle auf, als er ihre samtene Haut mit zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte. Von ihm vollkommen unerwartet, ließ sie sich rückwärts fallen, einzig und allein um die Kluft zwischen ihm und ihr zu überwinden und seine Nähe zu spüren.  
  
Hatte sie Augenblicke vorher nur versucht, nicht mit ihm streiten zu wollen, so wußte sie auch jetzt ganz genau, was sie wollte.  
  
Sie wollte ihn spüren. Näher bei sich, als sonst jemand bei ihm sein konnte.  
  
Verführerisch legte sie ihren Hals leicht in den Nacken und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Aragorn würde sicherlich sofort merken, was sie wollte, denn in ihren Augen lag ein merkwürdiger, dennoch eindeutiger Glanz. Zögernd näherte er sich ihren halb geöffneten Lippen und verschl0ß sie mit den seinen. Arwen war froh darüber, auch endlich sein Verlangen zu spüren, denn waren seine Lippen anfangs hart und trocken gewesen so wandelten sie sich doch nach einigen kurzweiligen Sekunden in weiche, warme Haut, in der das Blut schneller als sonst pulsierte.  
  
Während sie sich haltlos küssten, legte sie vorsichtig ihre Arme in seinen Nacken und bemerkte, während seine Zunge fordernd ihren Mund durchforschte und immer und immer wieder mit ihrer Zunge spielte, dass seine Finger langsam ihren Oberkörper hinunter strichen. Der dünne Stoff bot ihnen kaum ein Hindernis und sie spürte jede Berührung seiner kalten Finger, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass er sie so berührte.  
  
Zitternd vor Erregung hielt sie inne und ging einen kleinen Schritt von ihm fort.  
  
"Arwen..."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
Dann näherte sie sich ihm wieder binnen Sekunden, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm ins Ohr:  
  
"Lass uns diesen düsteren Ort verlassen. Der Balkon..."  
  
Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und zog ihn durch die geöffnete Tür nach draußen ins Freie.  
  
Der Anblick war überwältigend.  
  
Es war ein warmer Abend im Spätsommer, sicher würden bald mit vielen dunklen Wolken die Herbststürme in Gondor einziehen, doch noch war es nicht soweit. Einzelne Wolken hingen am Horizont und wurden von der Sonne, die gerade dabei war, unterzugehen, blutrot eingefärbt.  
  
Da die Bibliothek ziemlich hoch in Minas Tiriths Türmen eingerichtet worden war, konnten die beiden weit über Gondor sehen.  
  
"Himmel hoch, rot wie Blut  
  
ich blicke sehnend nach der Ferne.  
  
Als bald, wenn gleich die Sonne ruht,  
  
dann sehen mich die hellen Sterne.  
  
Sie schicken ihr Heil'ges Licht zu mir,  
  
und dir, wenn du es willst,  
  
damit auch du die Sehnsucht  
  
meiner Seele stillst."  
  
Sie drehte sich zu Aragorn um und ihre Augen schienen zu strahlen, wie das Licht der Sterne, von denen sie gerade eben noch mit leiser Stimme gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Diese Worte sollen einst die ersten Liebenden Valinors einander zugeflüstert haben, während sie sich liebten. Willst du mir meine Sehnsucht stillen?"  
  
Er legte seine Rechte schutzbietend auf den unteren Teil ihres Rückens und strich ihr mit der Linken über die Wange, ihre Haut war weich wie junge Kirschblüten und boten seinen rauhen Fingerkuppen nicht den kleinsten Widerstand. Als seine Finger über die Stirn strichen und kurz darauf die Konturen ihrer feinen Augenbrauen beschrieben, schloß sie ihre Augen um ihn mehr zu spüren, als ihn zu sehen. Denn sie wusste, dass so ihre Haut empfindlicher werden würde und seine Berührungen ihr größere Lust verschaffen würden. Seine Hand berührte ihr dunkles Haar, während sich seine Lippen gleichzeitig wieder mit den ihrigen vereinten.  
  
Die Hand, die sich nun langsam durch die Fülle ihres Haares forschte, kam nun an dem Verschluß ihres Kleides an und öffnete langsam die Schleife aus dünnem Leder, das den Stoff zusammen gehalten hatte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er, den Kuss kurzzeitig unterbrechend.  
  
________  
  
und das wars schon wieder....  
  
hab im moment einige schwierigkeiten weiter zu schreiben, weil cih das gefühl hab, meine andere ff zu vernachlässigen, aber das wird schon wieder!  
  
ciao ihr lieben, viele grüße von zoe und vielen dank fürs lesen *knuddel*  
  
~Sataie~ 


	5. Chapter 4

So endlich ist hier ein neues kapitel - dank Zoe *knuddel* dieses kapitel hat sie so gut wie alleine geschrieben (merkt man den unterschied?)  
  
________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ohne es zu merken war Arwen aus dem Moment des Traumes entschwunden und in einen unruhigern Schlaf übergeglitten. Einige Male öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen, doch der Schlaf ließ sie noch nicht gehen. Bis weit in den Morgen hinein lag sie da, auch als sie ein letztes Mal an diesem Morgen die Augen öffnete und verträumt an die Decke des hohen Raumes starrte. Helle Lichtflecken tanzten über das getäfelte Holz und hinterließen ein seltsam leeres Gefühl in der Elbin. Sie seufzte leise, konnte sich aber noch nicht von dem Licht- und Schattenspiel losreißen. Sie erinnerte sich genau an den Traum den sie in der Nacht gehabt hatte. Vielleicht lag das daran, das ihr das geträumte so nah ging wie kaum etwas. Die letzte Nacht mit ihrem Geliebten... Eine winzige Träne blitzte in ihren Augenwinkeln. Eine, ja fast heilige Vereinigung war es gewesen, wenn sie sich nun daran erinnerte. Niemals vorher hatte sie sich auch noch Wochen danach an ihre Gefühle in diesen Augenblicken erinnern können. Doch ihre Erinnerungen waren stark... Wahrscheinlich würde sie sie noch lange in ihrem herzen tragen. Die Sonne war schon weit hinter dem Horizont gesunken gewesen, als sie endlich miteinander geschlafen hatten, das er ihren süßen Quallen, ihrem Verlangen endlich ein Ende bereitet hatte. In der Zeit der Vereinigung waren sie überglücklich gewesen, das wusste sie. Er hatte gezittert, hatte seine Lust zurückgehallten, für sie. Er hatte ihr alles gegeben, er hatte sich in diesen wenigern Augenblicken völlig für sie aufgegeben. Alles um ihr die Befriedigung zu geben, nach der es sie sehnte. Nach der sie sich eigentlich beide sehnten und brauchten, um den kurzen, nein, um den endgültigen Abschied, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken, zu überleben. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde es ihr noch um einiges schlechter gehen, hatten sie in dieser letzten Nacht nicht miteinander geschlafen. Zärtlich strich sie über das schwarze Haar ihrer Tochter. Dieses wunderbar schwarze Haar, welches ein feines, schmales Gesicht umrahmte. Das einzige was ihr noch von ihrem Geliebten geblieben war, sie sah ihm ja so schrecklich ähnlich! Die Kleine lachte ihr bei der lieben Berührung fröhlich ins Gesicht und lief dann mit strahlenden Augen den Turm hinunter, um sich ihr neues zu Hause untertan zu machen. Sie eilte die Treppen hinab, mit wehendem Haar und wallendem, schwarzen Gewand, welches sie der Trauer wegen trug, wirbelte durch die Küche und rannte am Audienzsaal vorbei, in welchem sich die Berater eine hitzige Diskussion lieferten. Dieses Bild, das sie bot, mochte so gar nicht zur Vorstellung von Trauer und Leid passen, doch wieso sollte das Mädchen auch trauern?  
  
Sie hatte den man niemals wirklich kennelernen können, weil sie ja die ganze Zeit weit entfernt von Gondor gelebt hatte.  
  
Estelwen spazierte durch den Garten, und kam nach einiger Zeit bei einigen Bäumen an, bei welchen sie Eowyn erkannte. Freudig lief sie zu der jungen Frau in dem ebenfalls schwarzen Gewand, sprach sie an. „Ich grüße dich." [Das dann aber auf elbisch, müssen wir noch mal irgendwo raussuchen.] „Hallo kleine Schönheit." Lächelte Eowyn mit traurigen Augen und strich ihr über das Haar, wie Arwen es noch Minuten vorher getan hatte. Das kleine Mädchen tat ihr leid, seit sie hier war, herrschten tiefe Trauer und Bedrücktheit in ihrem neuen zu Hause, ohne das die Kleine auch nur verstehen konnte, wieso. Sie war unter Elben aufgewachsen, hatte nie gelernt was es bedeutete, wenn jemand tot war, wenn jemand starb. Sie nahm das vierjährige Mädchen auf die Arme, blickte wieder in die Ferne. „Ich hab dich in den letzten Tagen nicht gesehen." Sprach Aragorns Tochter nun. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich in den letzten Tagen keine Zeit für dich gehabt habe, aber ich hatte viel zu tun, es ist eine schwere Zeit." „Mutter hat auch nie viel Zeit für mich. Sie ist immer ganz alleine." redete die Kleine nun weiter. „Wo ist sie jetzt?" fragte Eowyn mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis in der Stimme. „Sie wollte alleine sein. Sie steht oben an den Turmzinnen und wartet." „Worauf wartet sie, Estelwen?" „Ich weiss es nicht. Auf Hilfe vielleicht?" fragte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit großen Augen. „Weißt du wo Fin ist? Er wollte mir sein Pferd zeigen, unten bei den Ställen, doch dort war er nicht." „Du solltest ihn in der Nähe des Audienzsaales finden. Wahrscheinlich spricht er mit einem der anderen Berater." „Ich geh ihn suchen." Mit diesen Worten strampelte sich die Vierjährige aus den Armen Eowyns, lief Richtung Audienzsaal und hinterließ eine nachdenkliche Eowyn. Langsam schritt nun diese aus dem Garten und von den Bäumen und Pflanzen fort und auf den Turm zu, um Schritt für Schritt die Stufen zu erklimmen. Oben angekommen, sah sie die schöne Elbin traurig in die Ferne blicken. Die schien für die Augen der beiden Frauen in den letzten Tagen zu einem häufigen Ziel geworden zu sein. Eowyn ging auf Arwen zu, berührte sie seicht am Arm, lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Doch zurück bekam sie nur einen Blick voller Schmerz, Trauer und Selbstzweifel. Es brach der jungen Herrin Ithiliens das Herz sie so zu sehen. Unwissend, was sonst zu tun, machte sie einen Schritt auf Arwen zu und wollte sie tröstend in die Arme schließen, doch diese wich zurück. Sie wollte keine Nähe, vor allem jetzt nicht, wo die Erinnerungen an den Traum noch so present waren. Sie deutete ein Kopfschüttlen an, als Eowyn sie fragend ansah, wendete sich dann ab, da sie Eowyns Blick nicht mehr stand halten konnte. Diesem Blick voller Unverständnis und ebenfalls gefüllt mit so viel Trauer und Schmerz wie ihr eigener. Doch da war noch Etwas, Etwas, was der Elbin vorkam wie tiefe Zuneigung? Es stimmte, sie waren etwas, was die Menschen als Freunde bezeichnen würden, aber waren sie so gute Freunde? Und wieso fühlte sie sich dieser Frau plötzlich so verbunden? Arwen wollte Eowyn nicht so hilflos dastehen lassen, fühlte sich aber völlig unfähig, jetzt etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Also schüttelte sie nochmals kaum merklich den Kopf, streifte unsicher den nun verzweifelt wirkenden Blick der um einiges jüngeren Frau und blickte dann wieder in die Ferne. Richtung Grenze. Blickte in die Richtung in der das Schreckliche Schicksal ihres Geliebten ihren Anfang gefunden hatte. „Arwen..." Eowyn machte noch einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch, Arwen näher zu kommen, um ihr etwas von der Last auf ihren Schultern abzunehmen, doch Arwen hatte die Arme um den Körper geschlungen und ignorierte sie nun völlig. „...hmm..." enttäuscht drehte sich Eowyn um, um die Treppe wieder hinabzusteigen. Das Wetter hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen, der Regen hatte für ein paar Stunden ausgesetzt. Dennoch war der Himmel immer noch bewölkt und am Horizont sah man wieder pechschwarze Wolken aufziehen. Bald würde es wieder beginnen zu regnen. Eine zierliche Gestallt stand unter den alten Bäumen im Garten, den Blick wieder in die Ferne gerichtet. „Legolas..." Der Elb, immer noch in schwarz gekleidet, trat in den Garten und auf die Gestalt zu, berührte diese leicht an den Armen, deutete eine Umarmung an.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, Eowyn?" fragte der Elb mit einen besorgten Zug auf dem sonst makellosen Gesicht. „Die Frage ist nicht, wie es mir geht," antwortete die junge Frau niedergeschlagen, "sondern wie es um sie steht."  
  
„Da hast du wohl recht." Erwiderte Legolas etwas hilflos und sah auf seine Freundin herab. „...und es geht ihr nicht gut." seufzte diese. „Sie zieht sich immer weiter zurück, redet kaum noch, isst nichts,... sie sieht mich nicht einmal mehr an." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, bei dieser Feststellung drehte sich alles vor ihr - es war einfach furchtbar.  
  
„Versuch sie zu verstehen, lass ihr etwas Zeit. Aragorn weilt erst seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr unter uns und es lastet ein großer Druck auf ihr. Sie ist nun König von Gondor, was viel Verantwortung mit sich bringt. Außerdem sitzen ihr die Berater im Nacken, sie soll den neuen Herrscher Gondors endlich ernennen. ...du weißt was das bedeutet." Bei diesen Worten des Elben erschrak die Gemahlin des Herren Ithiliens noch mehr. Ja, sie wusste was das hieß. Doch sie hatte vorher noch nie daran gedacht. Nun erschlug sie die Erkenntnis fast. Traf sie wie ein hieb mit einer Keule. Das würde bedeuten, dass... nein, sie wollte nicht daran denken, wollte es nicht wahrhaben! Zitternd lehnte sie sich an die schützende Schulter des Elben. „Gib ihr noch ein wenig Zeit, dann geh und rede noch mal mit ihr. Und vergiss nicht, es ist besser, Faramir regiert in Gondor, als dass das Reich an die Berater fällt und zerissen wird!" „... ja, da hast du wohl recht." flüsterte sie leise und kaum hörbar, nur der Elb mit seinem feinen Gehör vernahm die Worte. Und er - nur er - verstand auch die Verzweifelung, welche sich Eowyn bemächtigt hatte. „Ich weiss einfach nicht mehr, was ich noch tun kann, wie ich ihr helfen könnte. Sie lässt mich einfach nicht an sich heran, noch weniger als früher schon. Was soll ich denn tun? Sag mir, was soll ich denn noch tun?" Voller Verzweiflung blickten ihn diese tiefblauen, traurigen Augen an und suchten nach Halt, welchen er ihnen nicht geben konnte. So hielt er sie nur im Arm und ließ sie weinen, im Garten unter den Bäumen, ungesehen und ungehört. Der Regen setzte langsam wieder ein.   
  
_____ lest doch auchmal unsere anderen ffs ^^ *werbung macht* würde uns freuen!!!  
  
bai Hermes-chan/Sataie & Zoe-chan 


End file.
